1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for sanitizing toilet tanks and bowls, and more particularly to a device for selectively controlling the rate of flow and volume of a sanitizing liquid to be discharged into a toilet tank and bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Efforts to effect a sanitization of toilet bowls extend back almost to the time that toilets first became popularly accepted as a part of American life. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 685,020 issued to J. H. Venner on Oct. 22, 1901, a boxlike container was provided for a toilet tank, in the bottom of which was placed a disinfectant. Holes were provided both in the side of the container and in the top. As the water in the tank rose, some was admitted into the container to produce a saturated solution of the disinfectant. When the tank was flushed and the water level of the tank dropped below the holes in the side of the container, the solution ran out and into the toilet bowl for sanitization purposes.
This principle of operation has been utilized for numerous devices which have been patented since that of Venner, involving the use of plastic bags or pouches, or compressed tablets inserted into a toilet tank.
One problem with all of these prior art devices has been that they were orificed for only one volume of saturated solution and one rate of flow thereof into the tank and thence to the toilet bowl. This was true despite the fact that there are often considerable variations in conditions of the toilet and its use, which make it desirable for the person who maintains the cleanliness of the toilet to be able to vary the amount of sanitizer which is discharged into the tank and thus reach the bowl. Some cleansing solutions can be used full strength, whereas other cleansing solutions are so strong that they should always be utilized in a diluted condition.
For example, when first used, or if the bowl is subjected to frequent use, it may be desirable to provide for a substantial flow of the sanitizer solution from its container. The amount of concentration, and the amount of flow of the concentrated solution in each instance will of course depend upon the type of sanitizer selected for use. On the other hand, after a toilet has been well sanitized, and particularly where it is not subjected to heavy use, it may be possible to get by with a minimum sanitizer discharge. In addition, since the hardness of water varies in different locations, it may be desirable to vary the discharge of the sanitizer in accordance with the water hardness condition to prolong the life span of the sanitizer cake.
Prior art devices have quite unfortunately, offered no practical control of the solution discharge. Therefore, in order to insure that sufficient solution is provided for all conditions, commercial devices are orificed to provide maximum discharge at all times. This results in more rapid depletion of the chemical sanitizer material than is necessary, which of course is to the user's detriment.
Known prior art devices of non-complex construction have made no provision for limiting the amount of liquid dispensed per flushing operation, and if a flushing mechanism sticks or becomes otherwise inoperative during a flushing operation, the entire contents of a receptacle containing a concentrated solution could be dispensed into the flush tank. The amount of water contained within a flush tank is normally three gallons or more, and the amount within the toilet bowl is usually less than one half gallon. Therefore, another drawback of the prior art is that it dispenses concentrated liquid into the flush tank, where it becomes highly diluted. This results in very weak cleaning, disinfecting and deodorizing actions taking place in both the flush tank and the toilet bowl rather than the desirable relatively strong actions of this type taking place in the toilet bowl, where they are really needed. Also, since the dispensing of liquid commences at the beginning of the flush cycle, much of this liquid is wasted by being passed through the bowl.
Often a pellet or container of freshener is provided in the toilet tank. When the tank fills or empties with water, the freshener is released and diluted by the tank water and then discharged into the toilet bowl during each flush. Such conventional fresheners are less than completely satisfactory since they are rapidly consumed when wetted and dissolved by the full amount of fresh water used to flush the bowl.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing it is clear that a need exists for an improved chemical dispenser mechanism for use with toilet tank combinations which solves the problems of the prior art and eases the unpleasantries associated with the cleaning, disinfecting and deodorizing of toilet bowls.